When I Was Your Man, AusHung
by KopiSore
Summary: SongFic dari When i was your man-Bruno Mars. Roderich belajar untuk terbiasa sendirian, ditinggal oleh Elizaveta. Namun rasa menyesal terus menghantuinya begitupula dengan nostalgia. seharusnya dia lebih menghabiskan waktu bersama Elizaveta dibanding pianonya. sekarang sudah dderich hanya bisa berharap Gilbert tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Past AusHung,Lil' PruHun


**Pair : AusHung dan lil'PruHun  
Rate : T  
Disclaimer : Duh! Kalau saya Hidekaz Himaruya mending fokus bikin Hetalia season 6. Dan When I Was Your Man juga jelas punya Bruno Mars  
A/N : Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu When I Was Your Man-Bruno Mars. Udah lama di tulis dang punya keberanian di publish. Yah… sekarang baru berani sih.  
WARNING : Typo dengan ending rada maksa, mungkin bakalan sedikit OOC untuk Roderich. Rada AU, angsty?**

 **** ** _Same bed but i feels just a little bit bigger now_**

Aku bangun di pagi hari dengan mata yang masih tertutup, meraba-raba permukaan kasur mencari tubuhmu yang tiap pagi masih terbaring. Anehnya pagi ini aku tak merasakan tubuhmu. Tak menyerah aku terus meraba dengan menjangkau lebih jauh, berharap dapat menyentuh tubuhmu yang hangat. Nihil, dirimu tak ada, bahkan aku yakin kau tak tidur di sebelahku. Kasur ini terlalu dingin dan hampa. Cepat kubuka mataku dan segera duduk menatap ruang kosong di sebelah kasur yang putih ini. Terlalu rapi sebagai bukti tak ada yang pernah terbaring disana. Cepat kusadari kalau kau memang sudah tak bersamaku lagi. Kupadangi terus kasur luas yang lucunya kuanggap sempit dengan tatapan kosong. Dulu kau selalu terbaring di sana ditiap aku berangkat untuk tidur atau baru bangun. Selama itu aku sering bergumam karena kasur ini terasa sempit untuk berdua tapi sekarang aku merasa kasur ini terlalu luas dan dingin.

 ** _Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_**

Kuaduk teh ku yang sudah mendingin. Mata violetku terpaku pada buku kecil namun tebal yang berada di pangkuanku. Sesekali jemariku memindahkan lembar demi lembar demi lembar halaman baru. Sedikit jenuh karena sudah dua jam membaca tulisan kecil di buku tersebut kuputuskan untuk meminum teh yang sudah dingin itu. Namun niat itu terhenti saat telingaku menangkap alunan musik dari radio antik yang terpajang di pojok ruangan. Musik itu adalah musik yang paling kita senangi di saat senggang. Segera kuhentikan aktifitas membacaku dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaan kita berdua dengan seksama. Aku ingin mendengarkan lagu itu dengan baik, membangkitkan nostalgia lama. Sesaat lagu itu mengalun dengan dengan indah membuat aku tenggelam. Namun semakin lama lagu itu terasa janggal dan tak memiliki daya tarik lagi. Lagu itu tardengar sama saat bersamamu, lagu itu berbeda! Segera kulempar radio mendyebalkan itu keluar jendela. Frustasi.

 ** _When our friends talk about you, all does just tear me down  
couse my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_**

Uh… Tak bisakah rasa sakit ini terhenti? Dari pagi hingga sore ini aku merasa aneh dikarenakan kau tak ada. Pagi terasa kosong, teh terasa hambar, kue terasa pahit. Semua indra ku hancur! Dan sekarang aku bingung dan frustasi! Dalam keadaan frustasi ini aku mendengar telepon berbunyi, segera kuangkat telepon tersebut, berharap darimu.

Namun harapan tetaplah harapan. Yang diujung sana bukan dirimu melainkan orang lain, tetangga jauh kita yang berisik dan tak kusukai.

"Holla Roderich! Ini Antonio!" Sapanya dengan suara bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan diriku.

"Ada apa Antonio?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Suasana hatiku sudah buruk, jangan ditambah buruk dengan adanya dia!

"Waaah! Kelihatanya suasana hatimu sedang buruk ya?" Tanyanya diselingi tawa renyah, Roderich menggulirkan matanya. Tumben sekali orang itu bisa membaca suasana?. "Maaf tapi aku hanya mencari Elizaveta? Dia ada?"

 _Krak…_

Entah telingaku yang rusak atau tidak telingaku langsung menangkap bunyi hatiku yang jatuh dan remuk dikarenakan hanya mendengar namamu. Sebuah kenyataan harus kuterima dengan pahit. Aku patah hati Eliza… Dan air mataku berhasil jatuh membasahi pipiku.

 ** _It all just like ooooh?_**

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadarinya. Menyadari kalau diriku patah hati. Patah hati untuk yang pertama kalinya, semua karena kau Eliza. Dan aku hanya bisa memkik kesakitan ketika menyadarinya.

 ** _Hmm.. Too young too dumb to realize_**

Waktu itu aku terlalu muda dan bodoh untuk menyadari suatu hal, suatu hal yang akan aku sesali untuk seumur hidupku.

 ** _That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand_**

Seharusnya dulu aku membelikanmu bunga dan menggenggam tanganmu erat di banding harus menyimpan uang untuk berhemat. Apa berharganya uang dibanding dirimu? Bahkan berlian terbesar tak pantas bersanding dengan dirimu Eliza.

 ** _Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance_**

Seharusnya ku memberikan seluruh waktuku untukmu disaat ada kesempatan. Dibanding terus memainkan lagu-lagu indah di pianoku. Lagu-lagu itu tentu saja terdengar indah dan sempurna namun tentu tak seindah dan sesempurna dirimu. Irama dan melodi yang susah-susah kubuat tak sebanding dengan alunan melodi dan irama pengantar tidur yang tiap malam kau gumamkan untukku agar aku cepat tidur dan berhenti memikirkan konser musikku. Aku merindukan melodi kasih dan pengertianmu.

 ** _Take you to every party couse all you wanted to do was dance_**

Seharusnya aku mengajakmu kesetiap pesta dansa. Karena sekarang aku tahu Eliza, kau bergembira saat kakimu bergerak dilantai dansa, melukis di lantai porselen dengan kaki dan tubuh indah gemolek. Namun, bodohnya aku yang tak peka atas kecintaanmu pada dansa disaat kita bersama. Aku terlalu berfokus pada kesenanganku sendiri. Aku memang bodoh dan egois.

 ** _Now my baby dancing but she dancing with another man_**

Dan lihatlah aku sekarang! Seperti orang bodoh, berdiri di pinggiran sendirian dalam pesta ini. Bersandar pada dinding, menggenggam gelas kaca berisikan _wine,_ memperhatikanmu dalam diam. Memperhatikan betapa indahnya gerakanmu dan mengagguminya. Wajahmu tersenyum cerah disaat kakimu menyapu lantai keramik ini. Cantik, indah dan gemulai, bagai kupu-kupu yang menari diantara bunga. Diriku tersenyum hangat karena dapat melihat senyum itu. Senyum indah yang tak bisa aku nikmati lagi sendiri di rumah. Lama, senyum hangatku berubah menjadi senyum miris ketika menyadari sekarang kau memang berdansa indah dan bahagia. Bukan karena diriku, tapi karena orang lain.

 ** _My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish way_**

Lagu dansa berakhir begitu juga dengan dirimu. Ingin kudekati dirimu untuk mengajakmu kembali pada pelukanku atau sekedar mengobrol. Baru saja beberapa langkah berjalan mendekatimu tiba-tiba aku dipanggil. Sebuah kehormatan, diriku diharuskan memainkan satu lagu piano untuk satu dansa lagi. Sesaat aku merasa bimbang namun rasa ego, rasa bangga dan rasa terhormat entah kenapa harus memenuhi otakku disaat ini. Dengan langkah berat seakan-akan dihipnotis aku berjalan mendekati piano.

 ** _Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life_**

Kumainkan nada-nada sonata lembut. Jari-jariku bermain bersama tuts piano. Berkali-kali aku mencuri pandang dari sudut mataku untuk melihat dirimu yang berdandan bagai dewi. Kau mengenakan gaun sutra halus dengan model rumit berwarna hijau berpadu biru lembut, menatapku dengan pedih. Di lirikanku yang terakhir, mata ungu velvetku berpadu dengan mata hijau lumutmu. Tatapanmu terlihat begitu menyedihkan namun berisi dengan penuh harap. Saat aku meleleh dalam pandanganmu, rasa malu menjalar ditubuhku. Aku tak sanggup menatap dirimu lama jadi dengan bodohnya aku memfokuskan mataku pada tuts piano, bertingkah seakan-akan tidak peduli. Saat aku merasa sudah cukup tenang aku kembali memberanikan diri mencuri pandang kearahmu. Kau sudah mengalihkan pandangmu padaku, tidak peduli. Berbicara dengan asik pada teman dansamu. Ah… saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku adalah pria paling bodoh karena membiarkan wanita baik dan kuat pergi dari kehidupanku.

 ** _Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ooh…_**

Kau pasti mengira aku mengacuhkanmu tapi sebenarnya aku hanya tak sanggup menatap wajahmu. Aku pasti selalu mengingat kebodohan yang aku buat hingga kau melarikan dariku. Saat aku melihatmu hatiku pasti akan sakit dan terluka kembali. Sekarang aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri dan tak bisa membereskan seluruh kekacauan dan seluruh kesalah pahaman yang kubuat. Aku sudah tak memiliki harapan.

 ** _And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_**

Dan pemikiran tersebut menghantuiku. Tiap aku menutup mataku, berpikir.

 ** _Although it hurts_**

Sakit yang amat sangat merambat hatiku disaat aku sudah turun dari panggung dan berjalan kearahmu.

 ** _I'll be the first to say I was wrong_**

Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku salah dan aku ingin kau kembali padaku. Segera menghilangkan kabut kesalahpahaman diantara jalan kita berdua.

 ** _Oh, I know I'm probably much too late to try and apologise for my mistake_**

Tapi baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan salam atau sepatah kata, kau menjauhiku. Mendekati Gilbert dan mengobrol asik denganya, seakan-akan aku tak ada. Oh ya… Aku ingat, aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk meminta maaf. Sudah terlambat untuk meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang aku buat padamu.

 ** _But, I just want you to know_**

Aku memang hanya pria payah yang selalu bisa pasrah. Kali ini pun aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat orang yang amat kucintai tertawa bahagia bersama pria lain. Aku hanya bisa pasrah melihat orang yang kucintai tersenyum hangat pada pria lain. Kau sudah bahagia ya? Yah… Paling tidak aku ingin mengharapkan pada pria beruntung yang mendapatkanmu, Gilbert.

 ** _I hope he buys you flowers_**

Aku harap dia menggunakan uangnya untuk membelikanmu sebuket bunga besar dan indah setiap hari, dari pada menyimpanya untuk di tabung. Untuk mengingatkan kau lebih indah dibanding bunga manapun dan lebih berharga dari dibanding harga terbesar sekalipun.

 ** _I hope he holds your hand_**

Kuharap dia menggenggam tanganmu dengan kasih, agar kau tak akan melepaskan diri dari kebahagiaanmu. Sungguh, kau terlihat lebih bahagia dengan gilbert dibanding diriku.

 ** _Give you all sih sours when he has the chance_**

Kuharap dia memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk menemani dirimu, dibanding bermain piano atau bekerja seharian. Karena aku sadar, menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama denganmu sama dengan menghabiskan waktu disurga.

 ** _Take you to every party_**

Kuharap dia mengajakmu keseluruh pesta. Ah aku tahu Gilbert pasti akan melakukanya tanpa dibilang. Dia mencintai pesta, berbeda denganku yang membenci keramaian dan keributan.

 ** _Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_**

Aku tahu dan aku mengingat betapa sukanya dirmu berdansa. Betapa dirimu senang menunukan indahnya lukisan kakimu waktu menyapu lantai ditemani musik-musik klasik. Bagai kupu-kupu yang terbang di kebun bunga kita, atau sekarang kebun bunga milikku.

 ** _Do all things I should have done when I was your man_**

Kumohon Gilbert, aku harap kau melakukan semua yang seharusnya dulu aku lakukan. Semua harapan yang seharusnya kulakukan agar dia tak meninggalkanku, dan sekarang, agar dia tak meninggalkanmu.

 ** _Do all things I should have done when I was your man_**

Lakukan semua yang baik. Bahagiakan Elizaveta. Pelajari apa yang telah kulakukan agar dia tak meninggalkanmu, agar dia tak bersedih kembali. Dia wanita istimewa. Jangan buat ia meninggalkanmu karena aku yakin kau akan menyesal sepertiku. Lakukan semua yang kulakukan saat aku berada dalam posisimu Gilbert.

 **Do all things should have done when I was your man.**

 **A/N : Kalau mendengarkan lagu when I was your man dari Bruno Mars pasti bakalan keingat Rodderich sama Elizaveta. Ga tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya memang lagu ini cocok sama Roderich apalagi keingat kalau lagu When I was your man itu ada pembukaan pianonya. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong cerita Red String lagi dalam pembuatan, rada kena Writer Block #Pouting**


End file.
